


Flyswatter

by SammysMissingShoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horrible Horrible Games, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer Likes to Play Games, Torture, Tortured Dean, Tortured Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysMissingShoe/pseuds/SammysMissingShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But after all those boys had done to him, Lucifer didn't want them to die choking on their own unattainable breath. No, he wanted them to die screaming."</p><p>Lucifer has a little more time with the boys before Amara shows, and he decides to play a little game. And as we all know, Lucifer's got a pretty warped version of 'fun.' If you love hurt and pain, you have come to the right place. Join me, my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyswatter

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like it's been forever since I published anything, and it's cuz I've been up to my ears in play rehearsals and such, but it is over now, so here I am! This one's just a little twist on Hell's Angel because Lucifer can never hurt those boys enough to satisfy me. Enjoy!

There they were. Those damn Winchester boys. Forcibly perched onto the pews of a church, each casting worried glances to one another as Lucifer looked them both over. Hey, they were the ones that had summoned him, not his fault that their plan to eject him hadn't worked. Their reliance on Castiel's strength had been grossly optimistic. Seriously did those- those _insects_ think that one measly angel would be able to match Lucifer's power? That type of hope-… no. That type of _stupidity_ deserved to be punished.

Now, their execution was inevitable. But after all those boys had done to him, Lucifer didn't want them to die choking on their own unattainable breath. No, he wanted them to die _screaming._

Sighing dramatically, Lucifer tilted his head at the futilely struggling boys.

"Now, as much as I get a giggle out of you two, and I do, there comes a time where every relationship has- run its course." His lip twitched in victory as he saw Dean swallow in fear and Sam jerk a little in anticipation. Good. They were right to be afraid. But Lucifer masked his excitement with a casual shrug. "So."

Where to start? That was the real question. Everyone knows that the best way to hurt one brother is to make him watch the other one suffer. And who deserved to hurt first? Sure, Sam was the one that imprisoned him all those years ago, that little bitch, but Dean… Dean was the one who was still defiant, still believed something.

Lucifer remembered when Sam had believed in something. That something had been God, but Lucifer had shown Sam in the Cage how ridiculous that had been. The boy had at least had the courtesy to learn from his mistake. But Dean's faith in Castiel- it confused Lucifer, it disgusted Lucifer, but most of all, it just plain _pissed him off._ The boy still held the thought in his head that sweet, little Castiel would save them if Lucifer ever tried to hurt them.

Lucifer couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

"Hey!" Lucifer clapped suddenly as he blurted out, delighting in the brothers' jumps. "I've got an idea for a game. Here are the rules: One of you…" He winced and sucked in a breath through his teeth in false sympathy. "You're gonna be in a lot of pain. But all you've gotta do to stop it, is scream. Easy enough, right?" He eyed both of them, with the slightest hint of an evil grin, pausing momentarily just to let them get their hopes us. "Oh, wait, forgot the one, itty-bitty catch… Once you scream, I'll stop torturing you- and torture your brother instead."

Both Sam and Dean paled.

Wonderful.

"You remember this game, Sammy? You were the real champ, weren't you? Little Adam always screamed so easily. Think big brother'll do better?"

Sam swallowed, instinctively trying to retract away from Lucifer, but with his back already pressed flush against the pew, he had nowhere to go.

Swell.

"Let's see…" Lucifer mused aloud. "I think I'll start with…" His gaze darted from brother to brother, and Lucifer suppressed an eye roll as he noticed the silent plea in each of the Winchesters' eyes, pleading for them to be the ones hurt in lieu of the other.

Ugh, sentiment.

Having made up his mind, Lucifer locked eyes with Dean, and smiled. Then he closed his fist. He watched Dean tense in anticipation, but smirked when he heard Sam's gasp of pain. Dean's eyes went wide in panic, and he tore his gaze from Lucifer to look at his now suffering brother.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted.

Lucifer watched with glee as Sam's body tensed in pain, a familiar sight to him. Sam's hands curled into fists, nails digging harshly into the wood of the church bench. Lucifer had always admired Sam's refusal to scream. It made it all the more entertaining once he finally earned one. He watched knowingly as Sam twitched, but clamped his jaw shut, unwilling to cry out when he knew it would inadvertently cause his brother pain. Typical, self-sacrificing, Winchester bull. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Sam's head soon pitched forward, still agonisingly conscious. His muscles unwantedly began to seize, small keens slipping through his clenched teeth, but the boy still refused to scream.

"Sammy, please." Dean begged softly. "I'll be okay. Don't let him keep doing this to you." Dean's voice was so desperate, so pathetic, so _delicious._

Managing to lift his head, Sam met Dean's gaze, a silent fire of determination roaring in his eyes. He wasn't going to give in easily.

At least- not without a little more persuasion.

With a sigh, Lucifer tightened and twisted his fist ever so slightly, amping up the pain coursing through Sam's body to unbearable levels. Well, unbearable for any human other than a Winchester. Because Sam. Still. Wouldn't. Scream. Dean on the other hand, wouldn't shut up. He just kept screaming for his brother to just give in and spare himself that pain.

Sentiment would be precious if it wasn't so annoying.

Lucifer watched in frustration as Sam continued to hold back his cries. Eventually, a trickle of blood began to run down his nose, the exertion of remaining quiet beginning to take its toll. Lucifer gave another eye roll, growing tired of not getting to see Dean writhe in pain, and then he snapped his fingers. He gained his scream at last, and all it had taken was shattering every one of Sam's vertebrae.

"There, now was that so hard, Sammy?" Lucifer cooed sweetly.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Want me to heal him or not, Dean? It's not as fun to watch a vegetable suffer, so I'll patch him right up… As long as you ask me nicely."

Oh, yes. _This_ game.

"F-fix him." Dean said softly.

Lucifer looked at him blankly, clearly waiting to hear _that_ one word.

Beg for his own life? Not again, not since Hell. Beg for an innocent stranger's life? Dean would rather just kill whatever was threatening them. But beg for Sam's life? Any day, any circumstances, hell yes.

"Fix him, Lucifer…" Dean swallowed. "Please."

With that same pleased grin, Lucifer raised his hand. He snapped again, and several cracks echoed through the church as Sam's spine repaired. The sound accompanied Sam's brief shout, and he clenched his hands at his side, the only part of his he could move while still held under Lucifer's power.

"Back with us now, buddy?" Lucifer asked, feigning a tone of sympathy.

Sam shot a glance over to Dean, knowing that his oncoming pain was going to be Sam's fault. He then turned back to Lucifer. "D-don't." He pleaded quietly.

Still smiling, Lucifer raised his hand, and closed it into a fist. Lucifer looked at Sam in satisfaction as his eyes went wide when Dean shouted in pain. He then released Dean from the agony he knew Dean had just felt, and gave a sigh.

"Lemme clarify the rules again for you. You scream, the pain stops, and I go back to baby brother. Now, I don't think you were quite ready yet, so I'll give you another chance."

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Oh, c'mon, Sammy, he deserves a fair shot. You don't really take me for a cheater, do you?" Technically speaking, Lucifer would always make rules solely for the purpose of bending them to his will, so yes, he was in fact a cheater, but what're you gonna do about it?

Not bothering to hide his grin, Lucifer turned back to Dean. "Ready now?" He reclosed his fist, nodding in satisfaction when Dean clenched his jaw and remained silent this time. "There ya go!"

"Stop it!" Sam cried, futilely jerking against the power keeping his planted down in the pew.

"Hey, don't blame me, this is all on him. I'll stop once he screams, and then it'll be your turn again, okay? You remember. Days and days on end, but you'd never scream. Too stubborn, only wanting to protect poor, little Adam."

Sam flinched at the name that would forever haunt him. His little brother burning, _still burning, always burning,_ because of him.

"Aww, you feeling nostalgic, bunk buddy?" Lucifer giggled, a sound so wrong in Castiel's voice.

"L-let him go, Lucifer." Sam- demanded was too defiant of a word. He was far, far more desperate now.

Only grinning, Lucifer twisted his fist a bit more, increasing Dean's pain. He delighted in Dean's gasp. "I need to hear it, Sammy."

How many times had Sam broken at the Devil's hand? Too damn many was probably the closest possible answer that Sam could ever give. The numbers of 'pleases' or 'stop its' or 'I'll do anythings' he'd uttered over the centuries were his greatest shame. He'd sworn to himself that he'd never break like that again, but… for his brother- could he?

Just as he opened his mouth to say- something, he didn't really know what- there was a crash. A big one. Shards of wood from the church's foundation burst outward, clattering to the ground. Through the now gaping hole in the wall, out stepped- oh no.

_Amara._

Lucifer's hold on the boys released as he began making his way over to the Darkness.

The boys, however, did not care about their confrontation, not yet anyways, and so they chose to ignore God's old favourite and His sister, and hurried to one another's side.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Dean answered. "You?"

Sam just looked back at Lucifer and Amara, dreading where this face-off could go.

Sam and Dean watched with anticipation as Lucifer, wielding the Hand of God, raised his own to Amara. The clichéd bright light filled the room, and when it cleared, everyone froze with fear. Because, despite holding the power of God Himself, Amara remained standing.

Crap.

Even Lucifer looked shocked by that. Scared even.

The boys watched in horror and disbelief as Amara, completely unaffected, held out her own hand, and Lucifer was pulled to her. She laid a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I think you and I need to have a nice, long chat."

Dread filled everyone in the room, but Dean still had only one main concern.

"Cas?" He asked, terrified.

Amara glanced over at him, and- was that pity in her eyes? Apparently, it wasn't that much pity, because within a few seconds, she and Lucifer were gone.

All-all of that work. Everything they'd done to find a Hand of God, and-and it hadn't even worked! The boys were more than scared now.

They were screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy endings are for suckers. I prefer cliffhangers and bitter-sweetness with a side of torture, topped off with a crap-ton of angst. But, that is not all I have in store for you, dear readers. I am in the midst of three other fics right now, one of which is already complete. If you're curious, or just enjoyed this story, drop a review and I will happily message back! Until then, carry on, my wayward sons!


End file.
